


So that’s why

by BratzGems



Series: My Random stories [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Pink Diamond - Freeform, Short One Shot, Some love for Pearl, Teasing, explained feelings, polygems - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BratzGems/pseuds/BratzGems
Summary: The Crystal Gems cuddle and tease each other while they discuss why Pink Diamond did what she did. They end up understanding why Pearl was so upset in the first place.
Relationships: Amethyst/Garnet (Steven Universe), Amethyst/Garnet/Pearl (Steven Universe), Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Garnet/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Series: My Random stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982281
Kudos: 6





	So that’s why

The gems were cuddling in Amethyst’s room today even if Pearl didn’t want to join in because of the unorganized mess around them but as Amethyst always says “ _just go with the flow_ ”. 

Garnet held Amethyst close to her while Pearl was on Amethysts other side with her leg on top of Garnet’s. Amethyst was a blushing mess while being the literal center of attention. “A-are you two dorks comfortable?” She asked while exchanging glances with them. “Oh yes of course Amethyst.” Pearl said with a teasing tone to get Amethyst all flustered which worked. Garnet gave a affirmative hum while phasing her shades away. The top of her face was in a slight shadow of one of the piles that surrounded them while they were laying on one of the obviously stolen boxsprings. Amethyst made a mistake to take her eyes of Pearl to look at Garnet who winked at her which caused her to get all hot and blushing. “Whew! You two are a flaming hot combination of gems!” She said while waving to cool herself down. “Why turn the tables?” She asked and Pearl decided to break the silence. “How does it feel to get teased now?” She asked while kissing her cheek affectionately. “Stop ittttt.” Amethyst whined and playfully pushed her away.

“But back to my long awaited question.” She said as she sadly broke the mood. “Did Pink D really did all this just to get a kid and disappear? Amethyst asked while looking at the two silenced gems. “Well the thing is..all she wanted was some freedom and live like one of the gems she made but unintentionally fell in what she called love and got Steven.” Pearl replied. “How did she even came on the idea to start a rebellion?” Surprisingly Garnet asked Pearl which reminded Pearl of the second time she encountered the newly formed fusion on the ground. “Since she didn’t get as much of attention as Pink diamond, she had to turn into a lower classed gem and cause trouble.” Pearl replied with a slight blush, still caught by surprise. Amethyst didn’t really caught why Pearl was so surprised until a minute later. “*gasp* G you asked a question?! Is your gem cracked or something?” She slightly joked but lowkey worried about her favorite fusion. “Hm? No i just felt like asking today.” Garnet said and shrugged. “Well thats new.” Pearl said and chuckled. “Heck yeah! Go ahead and ask away, honey.” Amethyst teased this time which caused Garnet to blush a bit. “I think that I’ll just settle with one question for today.” She said and smiled.

“Don’t shy away now, you’re pretty cute when you asked questions.” Pearl said as she joined in on teasing Garnet. “Alright alright you two, don’t start things you can’t finish.” She countered back with a smirk. “Wanna see if Opal can make you finish?” Amethyst asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows while nudging Pearl. Now THAT was something what surprised both Pearl and Garnet.   
“What? You guys never thought of that?” Amethyst asked unabashed while turning her head to Pearl then to Garnet. “W-w-well uhm..i...yes- not in that way!” Pearl said as she began stammering nonsense which caused Amethyst and Garnet to laugh a bit. 

They calmed their nerves down for a bit until Pearl suddenly broke the silence. “I was always careful of Rose’s real gem getting discovered during the war, that’s why i always stood between her and other gems.” She said while looking at the never ending ceiling of Amethysts room. “That’s understandable.” Garnet replied softly while playing with Amethysts hair. “Damn...why were you so salty when Greg joined our lives though?” Amethyst asked Pearl after she shifted her position to lay a bit more comfortable. “Because she was ready to give everything up after so long, not knowing if Steven would even survive it after giving up her form or not.” Pearl said slightly annoyed. Amethyst and Garnet exchanged concerned glances before comforting Pearl with sweet words and kisses.   
  
“You two are way too adorable sometimes.” Pearl said in between giggles. “We just wanna show you that your love isn’t one-sided.” Garnet said as she held Pearl and Amethyst closer. “Yeah! We love you P.” Amethyst said with a huge grin as she hugged Pearl.  
“I love you to.” She said as she slightly blushed with a happy smile on her face.  
  
Finally she got someone who loves her after all those years of loving someone who doesn’t love you the same.


End file.
